In the garage
by plussizebarbie
Summary: Basically embry's POV on pages 138-141 in new moon


**I do not own twilight or the characters. I basically wrote pages 138-141 from New Moon in Empry POV.**

**Sorry for the spelling or errors no beta. First Story... little scared.**

Quil and I knocked on Jacob's door. We heard Billy whiling himself to the door to open. When he did he just looked at us.

"I think he is in the garage working on his car!" he whiled out of the way and let us go threw the house to the garage that Jacob made.

"Jacob?" I shouted as we got outside. I heard him mumble something but I didn't know.

"Jacob? Are you out here? I shouted again

"yeah!" Jacob yelled

We walked in and stop immediately seeing that Jacob was in the garage with a girl and from my understanding the girl was no other than his crush for almost a year. Bella Swan. I smiled and I think Jacob sinced that I was going to make fun of him later for it.

"Hey guys!" Jacob said halfheartedly "Hey Jake," Quil said while still staring at Bella "Hi, there." he said to Bella. If I didn't know better he was flirting with the girl our best friend wants. Bad move Quil I thought.

"Quil, Embry – this is my friend, Bella!" Neither Quil and I missed what he was implying. We looked at eachother trying not to laugh at our friend. And like always Quil rebounded quickly and held out his hand. "Charlie's kid, right?"

"That's right!" she said as she shook his hand. I noticed he was still flirting because he was flexing his bicep. "I'm Quil Ateara" He said has he released her hand. "Nice to meet you, Quil" she said but I noticed she wasn't impressed and looked like she was still upset about the Cullens leaving. So I decided to keep my distance.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call – you probably already figured that out though" I said with a smile and I took a hand out of my pockets to wave at her then put it back in my jeans.

She nodded at me "Nice to meet you, too."

"So what are you guys doing?" Quil asked still looking at Bella.

"Bella and I are going to fix up these bikes" Jacob said. As soon as he said bikes Quil and I started to look over what Jake has done so far. I noticed that has was just tearing them apart and hasn't really started to work on them. "Where you going to get the parts?" "how you going to pay for the parts?" I asked "Hopefully we can find most of the big parts at junk said that she was going to pay for them."

"That the only thing she is paying for?" I whispered Quil heard me but Jacob did not... because if he did he could of hit me. " You need a Master Cylinder for this one and I think you are going to to need almost everything for that one." We continued our talk about how to fix them and what he would need when out of the corner of our eyes we saw Bella slide out of the rabbit.

Jacob looked up apologetic "We're boring you, aren't we?" "Naw! I just have to go cook dinner for Charlie." she said.

"Oh... well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?" Jacob asked.

"Could I come back tomorrow?" As she said that Quil nudged me in the arm and we grinned at eachother. An unspoken agreement to make Jake the but of our jokes for at least a week. Especially when he answered so delightfully. " That would be great!"

"If you make a list, we can go shop for parts." she suggested and Jake's fell a little bit "I'm still not sure I shlould let you pay for everything!" she shook her head saying "No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You just have to supply the labor and expertise." I rolled my eyes instead of doing what I wanted to do: gag. Jake shook his head "That doesn't seem right."

"Jake, if I took these to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?" she pointed out to him. "Okay, you're getting a deal"

"Not to mention the riding lessons." she added. Quil Looked at me with and grinned widely and whispered in my ear " I don't think that is all that she will be riding!" I laughed but Jake's hand smacked Quil in the back of the head. "That's it, get out." he muttered to us.

"No, really, I have to go," while heading to the door she called out. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob!"

As soon as she was out of sight Quil and I looked at eachother knowing that the teasing is beginning.

"Wooooo!" But what he did surprised us. He jumped over the bike kicking the bike over witch landed on my foot and pinned Quil to the floor. I yelled out "Ouch" and Quil yelled out "Hey!" And with as much venom has he can muster "If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow I will skin you alive!" He let Quil get up and we looked at eachother and laughed. Quil looked at him "At least we have tonight to make fun of you!"


End file.
